Doug Beardsley
Doug Beardsley (born April 27, 1941) is a Canadian poet and academic. Life Beardsley was born in Montreal, Quebec and studied at Sir George Williams University (now Concordia University). There he came under the poetic tutelage of Irving Layton, with whom he corresponded until Layton's death in 2006. Beardsley earned a Bachelor's degree in Creative Writing in 1976 from the University of Victoria (where he studied under Robin Skelton), and an M.A. in English in 1978 from York University.Ron Dart, Beardsley, Doug, Canadian Encyclopedia, Historica Foundation, Web, June 14, 2012. Beardsley has lived in Victoria, British Columbia since 1974. He has lectured and taught at the University of Burgundy in Dijon, France; the University of Bordeaux; the Victoria Indian Cultural Centre; and the University of Victoria (where he taught from 1981 until retirement in 2006). He is the author of 11 collections of poems, which been widely anthologized. He has collaborated with numerous other writers including Al Purdy, Theresa Kishkan, and Charles Lillard. His long-time correspondence with Irving Layton helped him become aware of the importance of the Holocaust in 20th-century writing. He taught courses on the Holocaust at the University of Victoria from 1996 to 2006, and became a Canadian authority on the subject. In 2005, Beardsley caught the media's attention when he began offering a second-year English course on "Hockey Literature and the Canadian Psyche," examining the place of hockey in the literature and culture of Canada.University of Victoria - Communications - Media Tip Recognition Trees were planted in Israel in 1996 in recognition of his services to Holocaust remembrance and education.Doug Beardsley, Doug, ABC Bookworld, B.C. Bookworld, Web, June 14, 2012. In 1989, he was shortlisted for the Dorothy Livesay Poetry Prize. Publications Poetry *''Going Down Into History''. Nanaimo, BC: Oolichan Books, 1976. *''The Only Country in the World Called Canada''. Windsor, ON: Sesame Press, 1976. *''Six Saanich Poems''. Vancouver Island, BC: Victoria Indian Cultural Education Centre, 1977. *''Play on the Water: The Paul Klee poems''. Erin, ON: Porcepic, 1978. *''Premonition & Gifts'' (with Theresa Kishkan). privately published, 1979. *''Poems'' (with Charles Lillard). Victoria?, BC: Islomane Press, 1979. *''Pacific Sands'' (pamphlet). Toronto: League of Canadian Poets, 1980. *''Kissing the Body of My Lord: The Marie poems''. Edmonton, AB: Longspoon Press, 1982. *''A Dancing Star''. Saskatoon, SK: Thisteldown, 1988. *''New Poems, 1982-1991''. Victoria, BC: Hawthorne Society / Remembrance West, 1992. *''Free to Talk''. Victoria, BC: Reference West, 1992. *''Inside Passage''. Saskatoon, SK: Thistledown, 1993. *''Wrestling With Angels: New & selected poems, 1960-1995''. Montreal: Signal Editions, 1996. *''Swimming with Turtles: Spirit of Place''. Saskatoon, SK: Thisteldown, 2014. Non-fiction *''Country On Ice''. Winlaw, BC: Polestar Books, 1987. *''No One Else Is Lawrence!'' (with Al Purdy). Madeira Park, BC: Harbour Publishing, 1998. *''The Man Who Outlived Himself: An Appreciation of John Donne'' (with Al Purdy). Madeira Park, BC: Harbour Publishing, 2000. Edited *''The Rocket, Guy Lafleur, The Hammer, and Me''. Winlaw, BC: Polestar Books, 1988. **also published as Our Game: An all-star collection of hockey fiction. Victoria, BC: Polestar Books, 1997. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Doug Beardsley, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr, 26, 2014. See also * List of Canadian poets References External links ;About * Doug Beardsley at Harbour Publishing. * Doug Beardsley in the Canadian Encyclopedia. * Doug Beardsley at ABC Bookworld *Doug Beardsley at BC BookLook Category:People from Montreal Category:People from Victoria, British Columbia Category:Anglophone Quebec people Category:1941 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century poets Category:Canadian poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets